charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charmdozo
Henry Jr. This was the very last part of the issue, so we have yet to find out what Henry jr. is exactly. As Paige and Henry leave the room, Paige is talking about how she's glad that amongst all the weirdness, the baby will have Henry as a mortal role model. Once they've left, Henry Jr's eyes begin to glow, he shoots a blast out of his hands and all of his toys and his cot are covered in ice. Henry Jr looks excited by it and that's where the issue ends :) P3nathan That's a great idea for a hybrid power! Yeah, poor Henry, he's obviously destined to be the Victor Bennet of this generation of Halliwells. It is an awesome power. Somebody on Charmedcomicfan's blog commented on how much the powers of Paige's children resemble that of the sisters' past lives. Some of the mechanics may be different, but we have the power to slow things down, the power to create fire and the power to make ice (I doubt it means anything, but still a nifty coincidense) P3nathan Any wishful though what you would like Henry Jr to be? Charmednut 15:13 March 8 2012 Yeah I am enjoying her character a lot this season. I was very excited for this one-shot and was very pleased with it. @Charmednut: I dunno, I'd like him to be something other than a witch, it'd seem a bit too simple for me personally. I'd be very suprised if a reason isn't given for why Rennek killed the mother, I'd say that kinda rules out him being a demon, but then again Rennek isn't your typical Darklighter. P3nathan Being Human Yes I mean the UK version. The most I have watched of the US version is the trailer. I've heard very mixed reviews about it. A lot of US viewers who watched the original before it, seem to prefer the UK version, but then some do prefer the US version. They are actually by the same creator. I've heard a lot of critical responses about the actors, apparently not having the same chemistry or realisticity that the UK cast have. But as I said, I haven't watched it and the main reason for that is because when they announced it I was already waiting for season 4 of the UK version. I've also heard that pretty much the entire first season of the US is near enough identical story line wise to the UK version, but apparently that's changing with season 2. I personally love the UK version, the casting is absolutely perfect, the writing is incredibly dark yet hilarious when it needs to be and the story is further along since we're now on season 4. P3nathan Power Alignments Actually, I think that the whole alignment thing is pretty unbalanced, simply because there is a lot of powers possessed both by good and evil beings, but plenty of Charmed episodes proved everything I wrote about alignments. But okay, Mr. Know-It-All, if you disagree, try to do what you think is right. --ShimmeringPumpkin 13:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Video Clips Hi Charmdozo, do you why there is YouTube Video Clips on some of the pages??? Charmednut 16:10 April 19 2012 Updating the homepage Okay its been a couple month since the homepage has been updated. The power of the month has been the same power for 2 months, and no one has bothered to change it. You're the only person i really know on this wiki. So I thought given you rank you would handel it. Jay prev 02:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Charmdozo, I was feeling kinda confused, when you have some opinions on Charmed Wiki are they soley restricted to Charmed Wiki, or do they perhaps maybe apply to Charmed Fan Characters Wiki as well, I am not really concerned about this as it's just a thought. Charmednut 16:06 April 25 2012 Well I was reading the page about Dark Wisping and you had some comments for example. Charmednut 16:15 April 25 2012 Nothing, Nothing at all, like I said it's just a thought. Sorry for the confusion. Charmednut 16:18 April 25 2012 Yeah. I completely understand, but still some people can get confused. Charmednut 16:25 April 25 2012 Do you read the other facts I added to the talk page about Raynor not possessing Soul Projection. I am just asking as I wouldn't be posting anything more about that power on talkpage. Charmednut 15:54 April 26 2012 Candidates Done ;) -- PerryPeverell 12:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for removing the category that I mistakenly placed on my page. I hadn't noticed that I added it. — Sephikus (talk) 01:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hi Charmdozo, I was wonder if you think we should get the members to vote (to set the matter once on for all) on wether or not to list all of Wyatt's non-whitelighter base powers under Projection.Superlana 09:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Fiction stories Hi Charmdozo. How does it go with your fictional story?? Charmednut 15:12 May 9 2012 Well I have created Christy's back story and I have extended Christy's abilities to it's possible limits, while still keeping original character intact. For the moment Billie still as Projection because I was focusing on other stuff besides her. I have created various main villains and different possible aspects of the storylines, which I am gonna add in this story or in the next. I am on the seventh page on writing. And I have been trying to visualized it better so people can relate to the characters. When I get a idea for a possible aspects of the storylines I write it down on a file so my USB Flash Drive. Charmednut 15:53 May 9 2012